


龙骑同人－真莲：白色的牛奶，藏蓝的食盆，和无声的造访（拟物梗）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M, Ren is a cat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［人拟动物梗，但是这次只是一个人物拟动物，雷者慎入！］
Kudos: 2





	龙骑同人－真莲：白色的牛奶，藏蓝的食盆，和无声的造访（拟物梗）

真司也不知道那只黑猫是何时开始造访自己家的。  
当他一个人上大学后租了便宜的小公寓，真司总是一个人打发时间。他毕业后的梦想是去报社当一名记者，要说为什么其实只是当初读了一篇有趣的报道后心血来潮。  
他会订购牛奶，每天早上在门口他都能定时取一瓶鲜牛奶。  
当他一日推开门的时候，他发现牛奶瓶子被推下了门口的一个台阶，一只黑猫正用带着小刺的舌头打扫着地上淌出来的鲜牛奶。想想也知道是谁干的，真司跑过去吓着猫咪，猫向后跳去并且站在角落里冷冷瞪着真司。黑猫金色的瞳孔看起来充满威吓，缓缓甩动的尾巴似乎在说如果真司敢再做出来下一步动作它就会毫不犹豫的抓上去。  
“看看你干的好事，这家伙....都没法回收了，”真司叹着气去打扫碎玻璃，黑猫只是在一边安静的围观真司如何收拾烂摊子。索性这次因为猫咪造成的事情所以回收牛奶瓶的人没多说什么。  
但这件事并非一次两次，随后几天这样的事情都发生了。真司气的只抓头发，可是不管怎么抓都抓不到灵巧的黑猫。  
回收人员生气的告诉真司想想办法，真司可谓是极其冤枉。虽然真司大学里的朋友提议抓住黑猫整一整让它知道教训，但是心软的真司还是拒绝了。  
一而再，再而三的事情，让真司每天都和黑猫碰个正着。偶尔真司起早了会等在门口，在黑猫靠近的时候，开门抓走牛奶，然后看着黑猫怄气一样发出来“嘶嘶”的低吼。只是不管时间如何流逝，黑猫都不让真司摸自己。  
“你不会自己找吃的就来抢我的牛奶，还不让我摸，还对我脾气那么差。小气鬼！”真司说着，往自己特意买的猫食盆里倒了半杯牛奶放在门口。  
毕竟自己可不能再弄碎瓶子，所以他决定创造平等条约，就是分牛奶。当他买食盆的时候，还被店员微笑的询问是什么品种的猫，但是真司只是含含糊糊的敷衍过去。  
黑猫自从知道真司分给自己牛奶以后，每日会准时准点出现，真搞不懂它脑子里是不是有一个时钟。  
但是黑猫看真司的眼神不再充满警觉。  
真司靠近的时候黑猫不再冷冷的走开，而是可以淡定的舔着牛奶。只是真司叫它的时候它大多时间都不回应，只会一边舔一边抬眼瞥一眼，随后继续干自己的事情。  
“啊…没有称呼也不好回应我吧，”吃瘪的真司自我安慰着道。  
真司在夏日祭前一天收到老家母亲寄来的藏蓝色和服，上面用黑线绣着黑色莲花的图案，是母亲亲手缝制的。  
和朋友玩完回家后，真司一手提着捞到的金鱼，另一只手拿着祭奠上买的炒面和小鱼干决定做为明天的午餐。可是他发现那只黑猫独自一个的趴在自己门口的台阶上。  
“嘿，”真司打了一声招呼，黑猫没有很欢迎的站起来，但是却睁圆了金色的双瞳，竖起来耳朵。  
心情很好，所以真司开了门以后邀请猫咪进来。  
“这个不是你的食物，”他看到黑猫盯着金鱼的样子如此说道，把金鱼放在了一个透明器皿里隔在了高处。“但是我可以分你这个，”说完真司拿出来了小鱼干。  
他带着黑猫去了阳台，坐在小板凳上看着那只猫吃得津津有味。  
“对了，给你起个名字吧，”突然想起来这件事自己还没定，但是真的很难抉择。不过真司注意到自己浴衣上的黑色花纹，灵机一动，“那么叫莲好了，这可是相当不错的名字！黑色的莲花不觉得很有意境么？”真司笑着。  
不过黑猫倒是不领情，只是埋头吃着。  
“莲，莲….喂！莲…”真司叫了好几声。  
猫咪抬起头天天嘴，回头看了一眼真司后约上了阳台栏杆，左闻闻右闻闻。  
“我在叫你耶，给点回应好不好，真是冷淡的家伙，”真司叹着气用手摸了摸后颈，可是却心情不差，笑着看向猫咪所望的地方。  
不过因为刚得到名字所以不回应也是情理之中，值得庆祝的是，后来再叫莲的时候，莲会回头看看真司。  
自从知道这个阳台后，莲会在早上造访这个地方，然后趴在阳台上透过窗帘的缝隙凝视床上懒洋洋的真司。如果真司睡过头，莲便会一脸不满的叫着，抓一抓玻璃。  
“莲…早…”真司习惯了这个声音，知道是谁。他含糊的咕哝一声翻身睡过去。  
可是猫咪怎么会在外面听到里面真司含糊的说法，它继续抓了玻璃。  
“莲你好吵…”真司握着枕头，却忍不住还是撩开被子看过去。角度让他看不到窗帘间的猫，不过却能看到那个摆动的尾巴尖。“让我睡五分钟会世界末日吗？”真司不满的爬起来，一边给衬衣下的自己抓痒一边慢吞吞的拉开窗帘，结果发现黑猫悠哉的摇着尾巴一脸挑衅的看着他。  
后来他们改变了共食方向，真司开始把牛奶留在了窗台上。偶尔还会放上几条小鱼干活着小香肠搭配起来。  
可喜可贺的是，莲后来允许真司模他了。比如当真司写完作业坐在阳台上发会呆时，莲就会突然到访。莲悄无声息的趴在边上，偶尔会吓真司一条，可是莲却好像嘲笑真司傻傻被吓到一样，只是眨着金色的眼睛盯着前方。  
真司小心的伸出手摸了摸黑猫的尾巴，莲并没有抽开。随后真司的手移动到了莲身上和头上，猫咪眯起来眼睛享受抚摸，喉咙里发出“咕噜咕噜”的声响。只不过真司想抱起来莲的时候，黑猫不情愿的跳开了。  
“真是薄情的家伙，”真司撇撇嘴，可是不会认真生气。  
直到一日打开门，真司看到了一只死老鼠，吓得他差点坐地上。而莲则是一脸“赏了你”的表情用尾巴尖拍地面。莲金色的眼睛死死看着真司，真司也听说过动物会把自己认为最好的东西给新人喜欢的人，说起来莲还是会自己捕食的。  
真司心里舒服一点，因为莲信任自己，喜欢自己，并且愿意把喜欢的东西给自己…虽然自己不能吃。  
真司用报纸包起来老鼠尸体，摸了摸莲的脑袋。“谢谢啦，莲，”真司温柔的道谢，可是他哪敢告诉莲自己后来是如何绕道把老鼠扔进公寓垃圾桶的呢？  
可是第二天，莲没有出现，牛奶好好的摆在窗台。即使放学回来，牛奶也没有被动过。  
“话说，城户啊，”真司正在一边纳闷一边决定下楼买晚饭时，他被房东婆婆拉住了，“你最近小心点，最近的年轻人都不会好好骑车。今早还听说随便开车撞到了一只黑猫，还好不是人。”  
真司瞬间感到自己脸部血液倒流，他僵在那里。  
“你怎么了？”房东太太担心地问。  
真司一把按住房东太太的肩膀，吓得老人家哆哆嗦嗦，“那只猫呢？！后来那只猫如何了？！”  
“猫…？啊..猫啊，我也不知道，据说受伤了….虽然有人想带它去宠物医院，但是那只猫完全不让人碰，似乎带着伤一瘸一拐的逃走了。”房东太太一脸困惑口齿不清的回忆道。“不过啊，据说那只猫之前在那边徘徊了一下，但是当有人靠近时又跑掉了，真是奇怪。”房东太太似乎因为真司的表情所以怕摊上麻烦，说完就走开了。  
真司顺着房东太太指的方向，那不就是自己阳台外么？但是那时候莲一定是忍着痛回来找自己的，因为受伤所以跳不上阳台，而自己因为去上学所以不在莲的身边。  
真司突然感到很心酸，他在家附近的几条街走了好几次，喊着莲的名字，可是那只黑色的身影都没出现。  
索性他也没有看到黑猫的尸体，希望莲挺了过来，还好好的。  
但此后莲就没有出现过，牛奶也摆在那里没被碰过。  
毕业后，真司要搬走了。那时候他找到了报社的工作，并且决定搬去近一点的地方。而当初夏日祭捞到的金鱼早就死去了。收拾行李的时候，真司翻到了莲的藏蓝色食盘，说起来，黑猫配藏蓝，和那件和服一样。  
“如果你回来，希望下一个住在这里的人也能对你很好，”真司摩挲着食盆说道，但是还是把食盆放进了行李里。  
他把打包好的行李运到来帮忙搬家的朋友车里。回头再次看了阳台。  
“莲…如果想找我的话。请记得，那家阳台上一定有你的藏蓝色的食盆和新鲜的牛奶…”这是真司最后的留言。  
“喂，城户！走啦！”学校叫到，真司应了一声后钻入了副驾驶座。


End file.
